In one conventional form of refrigeration apparatus, the cabinet defines a refrigeration cavity having a front opening which is selectively closed by a vertical door. The door is hingedly mounted to the cabinet along one edge and is provided with a handle at the opposite edge for grasping by the user in moving the door between closed and open positions.
At times, the user's hands may be unavailable for grasping of the handle, such as when carrying objects intended to be placed in the cabinet.
A number of foot-operated door opening devices have been developed intended to permit the user to effect the opening of the cabinet door by application of the user's foot to a pedal portion of the device. None of the prior food pedal-operated door openers, however, have been completely satisfactory.